


Secercah Sinar Cerah

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apakah untuk mendapatkan keinginanku harus kubuang harga diriku? Dan sekarang orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu bersinar menyilaukan. Untuk <em>challenge</em> Companion Piece Infantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secercah Sinar Cerah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born Everyday – Birth Style](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5248) by Raikoutsun. 



> _**Disclaimer**_ : _Copyright_ Kamen Rider OOO ada pada Toei dan Ishinomori Production. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Tulisan ini hanya dimaksudkan untuk keperluan hiburan dan kesenangan semata, tidak dimaksudkan untuk keperluan komersial. _Fanfiction_ ini mengandung penggambaran cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki lain. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema _homoromantic_ atau _homoerotic_ tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini.
> 
>  _Fanfiction_ ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ajang tantangan Companion Piece di Infantrum.

_“Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi Birth, buktikan. Tunjukkan kesediaanmu bekerja sama denganku.”_

Dasar ilmuwan gila! Bekerja sama dengannya?! Untuk apa?! Menjadikan orang lain kelinci percobaan?! Aku, Gotou Shintarou, tidak akan menjatuhkan diriku serendah itu!

Dan sekarang, kesempatan untuk jadi Birth lenyap sudah.

Lari, lari terus saja. Lari bisa sejenak mengusir gelisah.

Tapi tetap saja, sekarang ke mana kesempatanku jadi Birth?

Kemarin kulihat Dr. Maki bersama seorang lelaki yang cuma sempat kulihat sekilas masuk ke mobil, membawa apa yang kelihatannya sabuk Medal System dan kaleng susu yang kalau didengar dari gemerincingnya berisi Cell Medal.

Orang itu, orang itu, apa yang membuatnya terpilih jadi Birth? Apa dia orang yang mau saja jadi pion Dr. Maki? Atau bahkan dia juga segila Maki?

Baiklah, kalau ingin tahu, harus cari tahu.

***O***

Aku mengikutinya terus dari  tadi. Berusaha terus bersembunyi. Keterampilanku sebagai polisi dulu sangat membantu.

Hino memanggilnya Date.

Date ….

Mau mengumpulkan seratus juta katanya ….

Apa dia orang yang sangat ambisius? Sangat bernafsu?

Ah, kuikuti saja dia terus. Bahkan saat pertarungannya dengan Yummy selesai. Entah kenapa, kaki ini terus bergerak mengikutinya. Hebat sekali. Selamat Shintarou, kau resmi jadi penguntit sekarang.

Tapi, yah, secara fisik dia cukup meyakinkan sebagai pengguna Birth …, harus kuakui itu.

“Nah, sekarang waktunya menanyakan kenapa kau mengikutiku dari tadi, Oniisan.”

Ketahuan.

Kepalang basah, lebih baik sekalian menampakkan diri. Anehnya, rasanya berat sekali menunjukkan wajahku padanya. Entah mengapa ….

“Maafkan saya! Saya Gotou Shintarou, kapten Peleton Pertama RideVendor,” begitu saja jawabku.

“Aaah, rupanya kau bekerja untuk yayasan ya? Maaf, butuh waktu mengumpulkan Cell Medal, dapatnya baru segini —“

“Bukan begitu! Saya hanya ingin tahu orang seperti apa pengguna Birth itu.”

Agaknya dia jadi agak salah tingkah, “A-ah, kalau kau tanya padaku orang seperti apa aku ini …,” dikibaskannya debu dari pakaiannya, dihadapkannya tangannya padaku, “orang seperti inilah aku!”

“Tidak …. Maafkan saya,” rasanya wajahku jadi panas.

“Ah, tunggu!” panggilnya. “Mau makan oden?” ditunjukkannya ibu jari melewati bahu. Dia melanjutkan lagi, “Tahu sendiri lah, kalau aku kembali ke lab, ada si ilmuwan aneh itu yang akan merusak selera makanku. Bonekanya juga aneh. Itu lho, yang begini,” dicobanya menirukan pose boneka Maki, “eh, bukan, kayaknya begini. Kayak apa ya? Begini? Atau kayak gini?”

Aku membungkuk singkat padanya, lalu langsung berbalik arah dan pergi.

Waktu itu, rasanya dia begitu menyilaukan di tengah kegelapan.

Lari lagi, lari lagi. Biar hujan sekalipun tetap berlari.

Aku ingin jadi Birth. Tapi aku tak akan merendahkan diriku. Memikirkan merendahkan diri saja sudah membuatku muak, kubayangkan selamanya tak akan sanggup melihat wajahku sendiri di cermin. Tapi aku sangat ingin jadi Birth, itu peluang terbaik untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang kuperlukan ….

Kata-kata Presdir terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

 _“Satu-satunya yang menghambat langkahmu hanyalah harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu!”_

Tapi kalau kubuang harga diriku, apa lagi yang tersisa?!

Dan sekarang seorang Gotou Shintarou jadi menyedihkan. Tercabik. Tak bisa menentukan sikap.

Lalu mana harga diriku?! Sebenarnya sejauh mana harga diriku kalau keraguanku membuatku sampai seperti ini?! Sial!

Dan aku jatuh terpuruk dalam hujan.

Makin aku merasa aku tidak sebanding dengannya. Juga dengan Hino.

***O***

Sudah terang ya? Sejak kapan? Entah di sudut kota yang mana aku ini. Agaknya otakku ini sudah tak bisa bekerja lagi. Tenaga habis pula. Mata ini makin remang-remang rasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam?

Tak tahu kaki ini melangkah ke mana.

Ah, ada gerbang.  Langsung saja masuk.

Tenggorokanku kering benar. Perut ini panas pula. Kapan terakhir aku makan dan minum? Sepertinya ini restoran.

Pintunya berat, susah payah kubuka. Kaki sudah tak sanggup menyangga tubuh.

Terdengar suara wanita, “Maaf, kami belum buka ….”

“Air…, dan sesuatu …. Untuk dimakan ….”

Terjatuhlah aku. Mengapa rasanya tak bisa dibilang tak menyenangkan …? Dua wanita cantik berpakaian indah yang terlihat berkilauan. Apa aku sudah mati dan ada di surga? Kelihatannya tidak buruk juga ….

Pandanganku makin gelap ….

***O***

Terbangun, kutemukan diriku di tempat yang kelihatannya sebuah kamar. Masih berat kepala ini, membuka mata saja sulit. Saat pandanganku sudah cukup terang, aku melihat sekelilingku. Baju yang tergantung itu tak asing…. Bukankah itu milik Hino? Jadi Hino tinggal di sini.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka. Seorang wanita berjalan masuk.

“Anda sudah sadar rupanya,” sapanya. “Perkenalkan, saya Shiraishi Chiyoko, pemilik restoran ini,” dia berjalan mendekat.

Saat dia berjalan mendekat, terlihat lebih jelas bahwa dia memakai pakaian bergaya Mesir kuno. Apa tempat ini restoran _cosplay_?

Mengesampingkan soal restoran ini sebenarnya restoran macam apa, di atas nampan yang dibawa Shiraishi-san ada piring berisi roti pipih yang menggembung serta masakan dari semacam kacang, soramame1) agaknya, yang sedikit berkuah dan ditambah beberapa iris telur rebus.

“Saya Gotou Shintarou. Senang berkenalan dengan anda.”

“Ini, silakan dimakan,” begitu katanya.

“Terima kasih.”

Aku pun mulai memakan hidangan yang diberikan Chiyoko-san. Rasanya tidak familiar, tapi unik dan enak. Kuteguk air minumku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang kualami sekarang itu adalah akibat ulahku sendiri. Coba kemarin kuterima tawaran Date-san. Makan oden saat cuaca dingin tak buruk juga. Dan aku bisa bicara lebih banyak dengannya ….

Setidaknya dua kali ini aku mengacaukan keadaanku sendiri.

Tapi kalau kuterima tawaran Date-san semalam, tidakkah mataku akan terbakar oleh sinarnya? Dia orang biasa, tapi juga tak biasa. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya. Dia bukan orang yang jahat, aku bisa merasakan itu.

Karena begitu menyilaukan, maka aku lari. Aku ini … pengecut?

Payah.

Payah.

Mengapa baru sekarang aku sadar manusia macam apa aku ini? Harga diri dan kebanggaan hanya bungkus yang seolah-olah indah? Apakah keenggananku untuk bekerja sama dengan Maki hanyalah masalah prinsip, atau aku terlalu malas dan pengecut untuk dengan cerdik menelikung Maki?

Tetap saja, membayangkan diriku bekerja sama dengan Maki membuatku muak. Sangat muak.

Kuhantamkan tinjuku pada dinding.

Mengapa … mengapa semua harus jadi begini?!

Aku … aku …. ARGH!

Cih, semua ini terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. SIAAAAAAALLLL!!!

Semuanya sungguh melelahkan ….

Sudahlah ….

Dengan gontai aku bangkit dan membawa nampan makanan, berniat mengembalikannya pada Chiyoko-san. Kalau kukira semalam aku sudah mati, apa ini pertanda aku harus memulai sesuatu yang baru?

“Chiyoko-san, terima kasih atas makanannya,” kukeluarkan dompetku untuk membayar. Syukurlah uangnya tak terlalu basah. Tiba-tiba terbersit suatu ide dalam pikiranku, “Chiyoko-san, apa tempat ini sedang membutuhkan tenaga tambahan?”

***O***

Datang pagi-pagi, ambil ember. Mulai mengepel. Mulai hari ini aku bekerja di CousCoussier. Lebih baik aku menjauhkan diri dari urusan Kougami Foundation, Greed, Yummy dan Medal. Tunggu, kalau aku ingin menjauhkan diri dari segala urusan itu, kenapa aku bekerja di tempat ini, tempat yang ada Hinonya?

Baiklah, pel terus, pel terus. Setidaknya dengan bekerja pikiran-pikiran yang tidak perlu tidak akan mampir di kepala.

Sialnya, Hino muncul. Harusnya tak perlu heran, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

“Eh, kenapa Gotou-san ada disini?”

Berusaha memantapkan hati, aku berbalik dan menjawab, “Mulai hari ini, aku bekerja di sini.”

Wajah Hino terlihat amat kaget. Bagus, mungkin aku sudah merendahkan diriku begitu rupa. Ah, lupa, harga diri tak banyak gunanya. Tepatnya, aku yang tak berguna. Tahu harga diri tak ada gunanya, masih terus dipegang saja.

Pel lagi.Terus bersih-bersih.

Oke, keadaan jadi lebih parah. Satonaka datang.

“Gotou-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kalau mau cuti, harusnya sampaikan izinnya.”

Menohok. Sudah tak usah pikirkan. Kerja, kerja. Buang gengsi. Tak usah pedulikan Satonaka yang meminta Hino ikut dengannya ke Kougami Foundation. Harus biasakan diri. Harus.

***O***

Aku mulai terbiasa bekerja di CousCoussier. Tak melibatkan diri dalam segala urusan Greed, Yummy. Lebih tenang begini barangkali. Tapi baru saja berpikir seperti itu, _dia_ datang ….

“Oh! Kerja sambilan di sini. Ckckck, kau ini rajin sekali ya ….”

Buru-buru aku menjawab pendek, “Tidak.”

“Gotou-kun kenal dia?” tanya Chiyoko-san.

Dia menyambar menjawab,”Bisa dibilang saya rekan kerjanya. Saya Date.”

Chiyoko-san dengan gembira mempersilakannya duduk. Mereka langsung bicara dengan penuh semangat soal perjalanan ke berbagai negara. Aku ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan _nya_ …. Ah, sudahlah. Kerja. Kerja! Tapi buntut-buntutnya nanti aku yang harus membawa makanan ke mejanya. Ke mana dua orang itu, sampai malam begini belum muncul? Tamu begini ramai.

Nah, sekarang Chiyoko-san malah menyuruhku menemani tamu satu itu.

“Kalian kan rekan kerja, pasti banyak yang bisa dibicarakan.Lagipula semua tamu sudah pulang.”

Adakah yang  perlu dibicarakan?

“Jadi kau bekerja di sini setelah mengira dirimu mati? kenapa?” suara _nya_ lah yang terdengar bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menengok sekilas lalu pergi ke belakang. Ganti baju dan siap-siap pulang.

Saat aku muncul lagi di depan terntata dia masih ada di situ. Bahkan makanannya belum dihabiskan.

“Sini, duduk,” panggilnya, “biar enak ngobrolnya.”

Aku dengan ragu-ragu mendekat.

“Sini!” katanya lagi, “Makan itu lebih enak kalau ada temannya.”

Akhirnya aku pun duduk. Masih saja rasanya ingin menyembunyikan wajah ini darinya.

“Hei, pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab.”

“Ah, itu …. Saya pikir saya perlu memulai sesuatu yang baru ….”

“Kenapa kau pikir kau perlu memulai sesuatu yang baru?” disuapkannya makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

“Saya pikir … saya pikir terobsesi ingin menjadi Birth bukan sesuatu yang sehat. Lagipula ada baiknya menjernihkan pikiran dulu. Kesempatan itu dulu saya lepaskan sendiri, jadi ….”

Dilahapnya suapan terakhir dan langsung dia menuju ke kasir. Aku mengikutinya dan mengantarnya sampai pintu.

“Jadi Gotou-chan ingin jadi Birth? Bilang dong dari awal ….”

“Tidak …. Saya pikir bagian itu terasa menyedihkan bagi saya.”

“Ah, sudahlah. Ayo ikut!” tanpa basa-basi ditariknya tanganku.

“E-eh? Mau ke mana kita?”

“Sudaaaaaaah! Ikut saja!”

Terpaksalah aku mengikutinya menyeretku entah ke mana. Ah, tunggu, terpaksa? Mungkin tidak juga. Aku tidak merasa kesal atau marah padanya, hanya bingung dia mau membawaku ke mana.

Dia mengajakku memasuki salah satu gedung di  kompleks Kougami Foundation, membawaku masuk lift, memencet tombol menuju lantai paling atas. Dia masih tidak melepaskan tanganku, menarikku menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandang bertanya saat dia mengambil kantong berisi kaleng bekas lalu menggelar kaleng-kaleng itu di lantai.

Diangkatnya Birth Buster, “Ini senjata utama Birth. Aku tak keberatan kau memakainya, tapi _recoil_ -nya parah,” dan dia menembaki kaleng-kaleng itu. Lalu dia mengulurkan senjata itu padaku, “Cobalah.”

“Tidak. Saya sendiri yang melepaskan kesempatan menjadi Birth, sambil selalu mengatakan ‘Aku ingin melindungi dunia.’ dan bahkan tidak sanggup memohon untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi.”

“Sudahlaaaaaah! Coba tembak saja! Ah, buruan! Ayo!” didesakkannya Birth Buster ke tanganku.

Dengan ragu-ragu kucoba menembak. Langsung aku terlempar kebelakang! _Recoil_ benda ini tak cuma sekedar parah!

Dia malah tertawa.

“Lihat? Latihanmu sebelum ini belum cukup untuk memakainya. Biarpun kau mau jadi Birth sekarang, kau tak bisa.”

SIAAAAAAAAALLLL!!!! SIAAAAAAALLLLL!! Kuhantam lantai dengan tinjuku.

“Cuma belum lho. Aku tidak bilang kau tidak bisa.”

Aku masih saja terdiam. Dia langsung saja menarik tanganku.

“Hei—“

“Kau mau latihan juga suasana hatimu tidak bagus, malah jadi kacau nanti. Ayo ikut!”

Dia membawaku menuruni tangga dan masuk ke lift. Begitu sampai lantai bawah dia menarik tanganku lagi keluar dari gedung, membawaku menyusuri  jalanan. Lalu dia berbelok, menuju salah satu gedung apartemen.

“Kamarku yang di lantai tiga itu. Ayo.”

Sekarang aku dibawa seorang lelaki pulang ke rumahnya?! Astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?!

“Duduklah, agak berantakan memang, tapi lumayan,” katanya sambil menunjuk kotatsu. “Dingin kan? Kita makan oden saja.” Dia meletakkan kompor kecil di atas kotatsu, menumpangkan panci berisi dashi di atasnya.

“Kau mau oden isi apa?”

“Eh, itu ….”

Situasi yang sama sekali tidak kuduga. Diajak seseorang, lelaki pula, datang ke rumahnya malam-malam, ditambah disuguhi makan malam buatannya sendiri. Tunggu, kenapa ini rasanya seperti cerita komik milik Satonaka yang dulu pernah iseng kubaca?

“Kalau bingung kita pakai isian yang seperti biasanya saja.”

Aku makan dalam diam. Odennya enak sungguhan. Rasa enaknya bukan cuma karena aku lapar.

“Suka?” tanyanya padaku. “Aku cukup percaya diri kalau urusan oden.”

“Rasanya pas,” jawabku lirih.

“Hei, Gotou-chan, malam ini kau menginap di sini saja.”

Aku ternganga. Berusaha bicara pun koordinasi otak dan mulutku sedang kacau balau.

“Ke-kenapa? J-ja-jam segini masih ada transportasi.”

Aku bukan seorang gadis, tahu! Tak masalah aku pulang jam segini sendirian. Dugaanku benar, dia berniat membawaku pulang! Tunggu, terlepas dari apa genderku, ini …, ini ….

Ternyata Date-san sudah menggelarkan futon untukku di sebelah futonnya. Dan dia sudah menggantungkan jaketnya di gantungan baju di belakang pintu. Badannya bagus juga. Bukan, sangat bagus. Seksi. Otot lengannya …. Bahunya …. Dadanya …. Pinggulnya ….

Astagaaaaaaa! Bagaimana kalau ini malah jadi _one night stand_?! Apa keadaan tidak akan jadi tambah runyam?! Aku memang berharap bisa bicara dengannya, ingin tahu tentang dia, aku senang bersamanya, tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk menghabiskan malam dengannyaaaaaaa!

“Nah, waktunya kita istirahat!”dia mengenyakkan badan dengan nyaman di atas futon. Dengan ragu-ragu aku melepas jaket, dasi dan sabukku lalu menggantungkannya di balik pintu. Berbaring pun berusaha sejauh mungkin darinya.

“Ara, Gotou-chan, kenapa jauh-jauh begitu? Aku bukan orang mesum, tak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu.”

Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri?!

Aku menarik selimutku sampai leher, melempar tanya padanya, “Kenapa Date-san mengajakku menginap?”

“Karena kau ingin tahu orang seperti apa aku, dan aku juga ingin tahu orang seperti apa dirimu.”

“Eh?”

“Wajah asli orang tidak bisa disembunyikan saat dia tidur.”

Nah, kalau sudah begini, aku harus bereaksi apa?

Date-san tertawa, “Sudahlah Gotou-chan. Kalau sudah waktunya tidur, tak usahlah berpikir macam-macam. Nanti malah tak nyenyak.”

Tapi, masalahnya ….

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Sudah tidur ternyata. Cuma suara napasnya yang terdengar. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin ada benarnya, tak perlu berpikir macam-macam kalau sudah waktunya istirahat. Kupejamkan mataku. Tidur di sebelahnya kelihatannya bukan ide buruk juga.

***O***

Bunyi weker membangunkan kami berdua. Berat rasanya membuka mataku. Pulas sekali aku semalam. Kapan terakhir kali aku tidur senyenyak itu?

Ah, aku harus pulang dulu. Harus mandi dan ganti.

Saat kami menuruni tanggaapartemen Date-san, Gorilla Can di dekat tangga berbunyi. Yummy lagi. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Aku pun begitu agar bisa menjajarkan langkah dengannya. Begitu kami sampai di dekat jalan besar, dia mengulurkan Birth Buster padaku.

“Gotou-chan, sampai aku dapat seratus juta, belajarlah menggunakan ini. Buatlah agar aku bisa berhenti kapanpun aku mau.”

“Date-san ….”

“Sampai nanti. Harus kerja!” dia berlari pergi dan aku memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

Kupegang erat-erat Birth Buster. Ini kesempatanku, mungkin yang terakhir. Kali ini, tak akan kulepas begitu saja. Aku harus berusaha keras. Untukku, untuknya.

Ah! Kenapa aku lupa tanya nomor teleponnya?!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Sejenis kacang-kacangan, _Vicia faba_.
> 
> Seperti inilah _fanfic_ yang saya buat untuk _challenge_ Companion Piece, ditulis dengan mencuri-curi waktu mengurusi proposal tesis. Belum lagi ditambah bingung menentukan judul. Jadilah seperti ini. Semoga bisa memenuhi syarat challenge dan dapat dinikmati pembaca semua. Seperti biasa, yang tertarik berkomentar bisa memanfaatkan tombol di bawah.


End file.
